Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for automatic formality classification and transformation of online text items.
Discussion of Technical Background
Two sentences may communicate a same idea, but with different degrees of formality. Formality differences or stylistic differences often have a larger impact on how the hearer understands a sentence than does the literal meaning. Formality has long been of interest to linguists and sociolinguists. However, existing techniques relied on hand-written rules to determine a formality level of a text item, which often does not give an accurate determination. Existing machine learning models for determining a formality is based on a simple binary classification model. In addition, existing works do not tell a user how to change a formality level of a text item, when the user is not satisfied with a formality of the text item.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for formality classification and transformation to solve the above-mentioned problems.